Try It All
by Pale18
Summary: When Quinn is away, Rashel get's fatally sick. It's more difficult that Rashel can't say the symptoms, so she can't voice her opinion on Quinn's idea to save her. Also, there is the problem of the person who made her sick, and his intentions of destroying Rashel to settle a grudge that started with her birth.
1. The Sufferable Sickness

_A.N.) This has NO connection to my other story "Legacy of a Vampire". _

_Disclaimer : I don't own The Night World._

* * *

_Try It All_

Chapter 1: _The Sufferable Sickness_

Rashel was in the gathering room. She was sitting on one of the couches, sipping her hot chocolate, trying to calm her nerves. Quinn had been on a job for 2 weeks; along with Ash and James. Rashel was getting impatient. **Where is he?** she thought. Poppy entered the room.

"Hi Rashel. Would you like to train with me?" Poppy asked.

"Of course Poppy." Rashel said with a assuring smile. She stood up, took her cup and headed to Poppy. But then she felt a sharp pain in her legs, chest, and arms. She just blacked out.

When Rashel woke up, she was lying on the ground. Poppy was shaking her while saying "Wake up. Please."

"Huh?" Rashel said. Her voice was light and weak. "Wha-what happened?" She sat up. Glass from her cup was scattered on the floor, and so was her chocolate beverage.

"You were fine, but then you just collapsed out of nowhere. Are you ok, Rashel?" Poppy asked, concerned.

"Ya. I'm ok." Rashel replied.

"Rashel, I think you should see a doctor. I collapsed at random times when……"

"When, what?"

"When I had cancer." Poppy said looking down. Rashel felt like she was going to be sick. **It can't be.**

"You don't think I have it. Do you?"

"I don't know."

"How would I even get it?" Rashel had her hands the the sides of her head & elbows in the air.

"Not sure. I still don't know how _I_ got cancer." Poppy replied. Rashel didn't know what to think except, **I might have cancer.**

"Come on. Let's go see Thierry about this." Poppy said. She helped Rashel stand, then they went to find Thierry.

* * *

They two young girls found Thierry talking to Hannah about having a dodgeball game with the others for some fun. They approached the couple.

"Thierry, can we talk to you. It kind of important." Rashel said. They nodded. Hannah left the three to talk, and went to find Gillian. Normally, Hannah would become nosy and ask nonstop on what was troubling two of her best friends, but this time she knew it was very serious. Thierry watched Hannah till she entered the mansion.

"Alright. What's wrong." Thierry asked. He turned his head to Poppy.

"A few moments ago, Rashel randomly collapsed. That's a sign that she might have cancer. I strongly suggest she see a doctor." Poppy said as professional as she could. Thierry looked uneasy.

"I'll call a witch from Circle Daybreak to come take a look at you. Until then, you two should continue with your lives. I advise that you don't tell anyone about this until we find out what's for certain." Thierry instructed.

"Sure." Poppy replied nodding.

"Fine by me." Rashel said. "I'm going to go train." Rashel walked to another side of the enormous back yard. Poppy chose to let her be. She had a lot to think about.

The area she had chosen was mostly isolated. That was how she like it. It was covered by tall trees. She looked up to see sky mixing shades of orange, pink, and purple. She awed in excitement of the view above her. She shook it off took a stance and began training.

About 30 minutes later she was panting. Rashel put her hands on her hips and stared at the sky again, still panting. The sky was no longer had shifting colors. It was dark blue a slightly blurry from pollution. It was a full moon and gray clouds covered it thought. **I'm tired already. Some thing IS wrong with me. **she thought sarcastically.

Then Rashel gasped.

She turned terribly cold. She couldn't breath. Her head was pounding. She felt like something was eating her insides. She spotted violet dots all around her and her arms went numb. She thought her bones where disintegrating.

She tumbled to the gravel. She crawled with a hand on her stomach. The pain was like non she had ever experienced before in her life.

"Ahhhhh!" she gave out a weak yell, not for help, but for the agony to vanquish. Her arms tightly hugged her, without realizing. Her nails tug into her skin. She felt her blood torrent from her upper arm to the tip of her thumb. Thankfully, she didn't feel that because her arms were numb. Tears of distress cascaded down her face.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The torture was way too much for Rashel Jordan to handle. She fainted.

* * *

_A.N.) **^_^** Hi. I hope this chapter was enjoyable. Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know! Please review if you wish for me to continue!_

_P.S.) Just in case you want to know. There WILL be a happy ending. I you want me to finish it. It's up to you!_


	2. We Can't Help

_A.N.) Sorry for the long wait. I was caught up with "Fib" and "Legacy of a Vampire" and "Daybreak Online Chat"._

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Night World Series_

* * *

_Try It All_

Chapter 2: _We can't help._

Thankfully, Rashel cries of pain, didn't go unnoticed. Poppy was watching _The Exorcist_ with her friends Gillian and David.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Rashel screamed at the exact time with a scream from the movie. The others didn't seem to notice, but Poppy got a chill. Them she had an instant vision of Rashel crawling on garden grounds, screaming in pain. She jumped up, stood in front of sofa.

"What's wrong, Poppy?" Poppy turned and stared pulling Gillian's arms.

"Guys, I just had a vision! Rashel is in trouble!" They trusted her completely, and followed her. They ran to the garden, as Poppy foretold.

"Which way, Poppy?" Poppy was about to speak, but they heard Rashel's shouts of aching.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Poppy immediately ran to a random clearing and saw Rashel positioned on the floor, in much in pain, but had just fallen unconscious.

"Oh god. Rashel!" Poppy went to help her up, but Rashel instantly woke herself and strangled to stand. Rashel was on her hands and knees. When Rashel started puking up blood, Gillian started to panic.

"David! Let's hurry and get her inside!" He didn't respond. He carried her inside on his back, and they ran to seek guidance of what to do from Thierry.

* * *

* "Ah Poppy. Have you seen Rashel? The healer is-- what happened?!!!!" Thierry shrieked. He and the doctor were in the living room, discussing what they thought was the matter. That was, until David brought Rashel in the room.

"We don't know!" Poppy was panicking as well. It's WAY worse than cancer! she thought.

"Set her on the couch!" said the doctor, in a voice showing his great concern. David placed her on the sofa as gently as she could, which was a bit hard, because Poppy & Gillian weren't the only ones panicking.

"Ahhhh. Ahhhh. Ahhhh." Rashel eyes were shut and she gave small sobs. She was sweating and gasped for air. Her fingernails clawed the couch. The doctor advised that everyone else leave the room so he can figure out exactly what was wrong.

* * *

* It all went so fast. So fast Poppy North could only think, What's going to happen to her. Rashel got sick so fast, but they had been waiting hours for an answer on what was wrong with her. The other Daybreakers were assembled. Thierry had orders for Poppy to… to… to what?

"Poppy! We need you to go with Gillian and Thea to go find Quinn, Ash, & James." Poppy jumped off her seat, ready for anything. Nilsson entered the room with three backpacks, with everything they would need. Poppy took a bag. The girls readied themselves to depart, but the doctor finally walked into the wide hallway. Everyone turned to the him. He knew they would be disappointed.

"What's wrong with her?" Thierry asked. The doctor shook his head.

"This girl is enduring a new disease. I can't make a healing spell, because I don't know her symptoms. All she can do is scream. She can't tell me where or what's hurting. It's pretty bad." the doctor said grimly.

"We should go to find the boys now, then." Gillian said.

"I gave you each a copy of their coordinates map. They're probably in the woods about 65 miles away." Thierry told the girl as they headed out. They only nodded and were out the door.

* * *

Quinn shivered. "Something wrong?" asked James.

"I just got a chill. Like something's really wrong."** Rashel,** Quinn thought. He looked at the camp fire the boys made. Or the fire James and Quinn made, 'cause Ash got mauled by a raccoon and said the memory mentally damaged him, so he had to nap to recuperate.

* * *

It's was 12:00 pm, midnight, three hours after the girl's set off. Two expert doctors that lived in the area, came by to examine Rashel. They came to a conclusion, and were briefing the others.

"There is nothing we can do." said a female witch with her brown back coming out of her hair bun.

"There's _nothing!_" Mary-Lynnette said with high anger. "_Nothing at all!_"

"Nothing we can do. We're Night People. We hardly ever get sick. But _humans_ deal with sickness all the time." the other doctor said.

"What do you mean?" asked Thierry.

"We mean, you should take her to a human hospital. They might have a cure. That's your only option." That wasn't very risky because Rashel was human already. They listened to Rashel's sobs in the other room.

"Alright." Thierry said. "Nilsson. Get Rashel to the best hospital you can find."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

_A.N.) I'm sorry I took so long and that this chapter sucks. If you want me to keep going please review. It boosts my confidence._

_Please review! Next chapter: **Quinn Comes Home**_


	3. Quinn Comes Home

_A.N) I'm so sorry I took so long, and that this sucks. I had writer's block for a long time._

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Night World Series._

_**Dedicated to:**__HPfan101 & Twinkle Fairy_

_Thanks for the help! ^_^_

* * *

_**Try It All **_

Chapter 3: _**Quinn Comes Home**_

Poppy North was resting, in a sleeping bag, on a recently knocked down, tree trunk. Poppy inhaled the scent of oak wood, and listened the birds chirp. They had been roaming the forest since when the moon was high above them, but now it was morning. The time of dawn had passed. With Poppy stressing, she needed a calming wake up. She would have awaken more peacefully if it wasn't for Jill.

Gillian shrieked and jumped up from her seat under a pine tree. Poppy scrambled to get out of her sleeping bag, but rolled off the tree trunk. Landing flat on her face. Thea climbed down the bulky branch she used as a hammock. With a silver knife in hand, Thea took a battle stance.

"Jill! What wrong?!" Poppy asked, immediately rising on her feet with no sleeping bag. Her alarm was recognizable. Gillian laughed sheepishly and raised her hand in front of her for defense.

"Sorry. I _thought_ I saw a raccoon with a chain saw." Thea let her arms slump, and exhaled. Poppy sweat dropped.

"Don't scare us like that." Poppy said. She was already jumpy.

"Now that everyone's wide awake now. Maybe we should continue looking for the boys." Thea said to change the subject. The others just nodded and began cleaning their campsite.

* * *

Quinn was eager to go home. He knew something was wrong, but didn't know what. He just hoped Rashel was ok. He looked at his two comrades and friends. "James, Ash, get up." he commanded. James groaned. Oh well. The faster he got home, the faster he could see Poppy again. Ash turned over and went back to sleep.

Quinn wasn't in the mood. He needed to know everything was alright. He need to see Rashel and know she was ok. He marched over to a sleeping Ash and yelled with irritancy and fury, "ASH, YOU LAZY MORON! GET UP!"

Ash knew there was no way he could win this fight, and sat up. They packed up their stuff, and started their travel again.

* * *

It was still morning.

Thierry, Hannah, Lupe, and other people for Circle Daybreak were in a waiting room of a _human_ hospital. The doctors were still checking Rashel. They were trying to find out the symptoms so they could give her a pain reliever. Rashel's pain wasn't lightening, and sobs echoed from her room.

It was a regular hospital. There were pictures of Disney characters on the walls and windows. With people dressed in white coats or scrubs rushing around the building. Other people were crying or looked worried for a patient, and were waiting for a doctor to come in and tell the status of the patient.

Hannah was wiping away tears. Eric was scared for Rashel, but was more worried about Thea out in woods. Mary-Lynnette shivered in her seat. **How's Quinn going to react? **she thought.

Thierry went outside the hospital to get updates from Nilsson. And he had to call back Keller and Galen from their mission. Keller was Rashel's sister, after all. She would want to be here.

"Updates Nilsson." Thierry commanded. They stood outside the vast hospital and were talking near a water fountain. The pictures of angels in the cement ground, gave a warm feeling. Nilsson nodded.

"Yes Sir. We just got a message from Galen. Him, Keller, Jez, and Morgead are returning. They should be here by sunset. Timmy is on his way from Michigan, as well."

"Have you heard from the girls?" Thierry asked. Nilsson shook his head.

"No Sir." Thierry sighed, and reentered he building. Now all they could do is wait.

* * *

"Eww. This place is all… wet and stinky!" Gillian said, clasping her hand over her nose. Finding the boys was harder than they realized. Poppy was feeling energy very close by. **That means the boys are probably close.** They were in this crowded passage between thick trees with rank smelling, wet, sticky moss and mold. This was the best way through the mountain. It was either this or a small passage, in a crack of the mountain. It was covered with vines that had sharp thorns.

Poppy wasn't acknowledging the smell or texture of the wood under her hands. She was thinking of what to do, when they _find_ the boys. **What am I suppose to tell Quinn? "Your soul mate might die in a long and painful manner" or what?** Poppy thought. What was going to be Quinn's reaction?

* * *

The boys kept a average speed on the continuous journey home. However, Quinn was always 1 yard ahead. Quinn wanted to get home ASAP. It made him want to go faster when they spent 1 hour waiting for Ash to put on clean bandages for his raccoon wounds.

They were walking outside the stinky, smell passage the girls were crossing that very moment. It was a simple walk through grass and sun. James could sense a highly disturbed energy in the passage to the side. James could pick up Poppy's thoughts, only because of their Soulmate Connection. _What am I suppose to tell Quinn? "Your Soulmate might die in a long and painful manner" or what? _James heard Poppy think. **She's here,** he thought.

James stopped walking, which caused Ash and Quinn to stop too.

"Why'd you stop?" Ash asked.

James turned to the tunnel, took a deep, deep breath, and shouted, "POPPY! YOU IN THERE?! POPPY!" Quinn and Ash just looked at him as if he was insane.

Fortunately, Poppy did hear him. Overwhelmed with giddiness, Poppy punched the bark to her side, to make a hole that revealed sunlight. Fresh air cleared the pungent stench. Thea looked at Poppy with an over surprised face. "Have you gone senile?!" she asked Poppy.

Poppy ignore her and jumped through the gap in wood she made, and was fall directly down toward the grass, and the boys.

"JAMIE!" she yelled with pure happiness. James opened his arms for Poppy to land on him. She did. They fell to the floor with a _thud_. Thea and Gillian climbed down. Poppy & James got up, but Poppy then hugged James tight and wouldn't let go. Ash laughed at Poppy's hyper behavior. Quinn just wanted to go home.

"Poppy, Gillian, Thea, what are you doing here?" Ash questioned. Poppy was just enjoying the moment.

"What happened to you?" Gillian asked, pointing at Ash's bandaged face. Ash just sighed.

"A raccoon happened." he replied. Thea raised and eyebrow.

"Ok boys, Thierry sent us to bring you back. We need you home as soon as possible!" Thea exclaimed.

* * *

Doctors were rushing in and out of Rashel's hospital room. Rashel ripped 5 bed sets, from clawing it, to cease the pain. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she yelled in agony. She was swinging her arms, so some doctors had to try to pin her down.

"JO- JO- JOHN! JOOOOOOOOOHHHHNNNN!" she yelled.

* * *

_JOOOOOOOOOHHHHNNNN!_ Quinn heard a telepathic voice, screaming for him. **Rashel!** Quinn thought with alarm. He wasn't going to wait for them anymore. He ran faster than light toward home. A dust cloud trail was left behind, and left the others dumbfounded.

* * *

Quinn was approaching the mansion. He was running fast and didn't care he was out of breath. His feet clapped the ground. He swung the door open and ran inside. _RASHEL! RASHEL!_ he screamed with his mind.

"She's not here." a voice said. Quinn turned to see Lupe looking solemn.

* * *

_A.N.) I hope you enjoyed this. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**_

_Next Chapter: **Quinn's Reaction**_


	4. All For Nothing

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World Series._

_Try It All_

_Chapter 4: All for Nothing_

It was all just a huge waste of time.

The tests, the painkillers, the sedatives—all useless! Nothing worked. The failures of the human race never stopped surprising Lord Thierry. This was completely unnecessary and—to be blunt—stupid. Through in the back of his mind he knew he shouldn't bash at the clueless people, considering he didn't exactly have room to talk. For one, he was once one of them, and also his people had done just as many embarrassing actions. He was a leader; he had to see everything from all angles.

Just like at the current moment, Thierry had to consider all his options if resolution that would really be possible for the situation at hand. One of his best fighters was immobilized, completely down for the count! It was the most unexpected and dangerous opponent Rashel Jordan could ever lose to. She could arm herself to the chin with weapons, train for the highest skill of material arts, but none of that would ever protect her from an illness. This new sickness had the ex-hunter at her limits but she was showing that if death wanted her, he'd literally have to drag her kicking and screaming. It was all that could be heard from the hospital room not even five yards away from where Thierry sat. Thierry sighed from the anxiety. It was only a matter of time before—

The elevator stopped with a soft _ding._

—Before Quinn would show up.

The doors of the elevator flew apart to prove the Leader of Circle Daybreak correct. There stood in the boxed space, was John Quinn, black eyes and all. Thierry had to give him credit though; his soulmate was in a hospital and he actually looked calm… with only slight hints of mad-as-hell.

"What happened?" he asked with stern authority practically rolling off his tongue. His eyes narrowed and searched the crowd, scrutinizing every face looking for anyone to offer answers.

"Well, it's sort of a long story," Mary-Lynnette replied over the silence, trying to give something to calm the guy down.

"I don't have the patience right now. Where's Rashel?"

"Just follow the screaming," David said from the chair next to Mare. On cue, a scream and the sound of shattering of glass could be acknowledged. "I told those docs to keep glass out of the room…" he whispered under his breath.

As Quinn made a stance to rush in the room, he was stopped by the blockade of a sandy-haired human. His eyes held a look of longing as he glaced at the hallway, which was quickly replaced with rage and annoyance. "Eric, get out of my way!"

"I will, but you have to understand that she is in a lot of pain and sedatives aren't helping—"

"—Then why the hell would you keep her here, let alone bring her at all?"

"Because witches can't cure anything if they're clueless on what is wrong." The two boys turned to see lord Thierry adding himself to the conversation.

"I'll find out," Quinn declared with a voice as cold as death, his eyes as black as his boiling anger. The one person he cared about more than anything was in torment and he hadn't dealt vengeance or made her better? The last thing he was going to do was lose his cherished soulmate to something like _illness_. With a swift maneuver past Eric, Quinn used his dark gifts to race towards the crisis ahead.

* * *

"How could he just ditch us like that? He had the map and phone! What the hell?" Ash screamed having a semi-hostile rant, as the group made it back to civilization. The sun was close to setting, and with it, the sky slowly faded to black. This hue brought quiet as the birds began to settle for the evening. It brought hope into Gillian's violet pupils, but the awaiting situation still left her heart heavy.

"What Rashel is going through is very bad, Ash. No one can even calm her down enough to say what's wrong. If they don't settle her soon, at how exerted she is, there's a chance her heart might give out from the excess pain," Thea explained.

Ash had to admit he felt grief for his friend, but in truth, he was a bit more concerned with making sure Mary-Lynnette stayed well. It really made him consider changing her into his kind. Doing so against her wishes would make her hate him, but maybe he could convince her, seeing that he already had once before.

James and Poppy followed quietly behind the others with hand-in-hand. To think about the past... what it was like to look at the person who meant the world to him and know she was about to slip from his grasp. It always caused James to feel his heart aching. He squeezed Poppy's hand. It made her aware of his fierce protectiveness taking a hold of his senses once more. She squeezed back to show to show him that period of trouble was resolved and is no longer there to hurt her. They said nothing of the Rashel and Quinn's situation. They knew better. Anyone could feel grief for Rashel's physical distress or Quinn's internal conflict, but until they had someone they loved in the hands of death like James, Thierry, Morgead, or even Galen, they would never truly understand Quinn's anguish.

* * *

_This can't be happening. It_ _**can't **be…_

Rashel could always throw a powerful punch. Quinn knew when she wacked her fist into the doctor's gut, the guy wasn't going to be up for a while. He had walked into the white room to be greeted by Rashel's screams and nurses struggling. Rashel was wide awake— _At least_, he thought with taste at bitter on his tongue. Agony; he saw it. It flashed through her mind and forced her to squirm and fight. It was her desperate attempted to keep everything away from her— everything that was capable of more harm.

He only stood there for a mere second before moving into action. With the power of a pissed off bull, Quinn shoved all the nurses away, leaving Rashel to struggle against only air and sheet. His rage grew with every second his soulmate suffered with no salvation in reach.

His piercing black holes absorbed the shock and fear admitting from the physicians, his pride and authority ruled his reason. This was _his_ soulmate! No one else should be putting their filthy hands on _his_ soulmate! It was his responsibility to protect and please her. These damn humans shouldn't_ dare_ try to step on his territory of existence. What upset him most about what these humans were doing was that his soulmate was still in pain even after they had crossed forbidden ground.

"Leave us! I will try to calm her down."

That was all he needed to say to send everyone flying out of the room, leaving his alone with his whimpering, thrashing soulmate. With no time to waste, Quinn leaned down to get a grip on her shoulders.

"Rashel… Rashel, darling, I need you to look at me," he said in a calm voice, smooth as silk.

She wasn't responding to him; just moaning. She was currently out of energy to rampage, with was still, but tense. His teeth were grinding at the frustration.

Quinn's chest was swollen with swirling feeling, but mostly worry, desperation, and longing. She was shaken, just to make sure her eyes stayed open.

_Rashel, look at me! Open your eyes. I'm right here. I'll protect you; just look at me!_

The words echoed in the depths of Rashel's conscious, but her eyes clamped shut and turned away, as if refusing to believe it. _Rashel, look at me **now**._ He would never yell at her, but if she refuse to obey what was best for her, then Quinn would have to get stern. When her hesitate jade orbs coincided with his black ones, Quinn let himself sigh in relief.

The wry sight of her face caused his thoughts to stop and heart to skip a beat. All the anger and love he held instantly flared at the sight of her beautiful face, even if it was drenched in sweat and misery. She was always the most beautiful woman to him, and he was happy inside for that truth, but this distress that clouded her eyes just plain pissed him off.

_Rashel, will you tell me what hurts? Please let me help you._

_I… I…Quinn…_ the link was blocked with the sound of her whimpering. He hated seeing her in pain, and he's do anything to make it stop. He knew what would make it stop, but he couldn't do it here. It would cause too much suspicion, draw unwanted attention. _It was a mistake to bring Rashel here,_ he thought to himself._ At least, it was tried. _His thoughts went to begin his new formulated plan.

He knew she would be against it, but stopping her torture was his top priority. As he stared into her eyes, he began to influence. With the strength of the soulmate principle and experiencing Rashel's mind first hand, his voice had the power to sway her thoughts.

_My Rashel, my beloved, I know you're in a lot of discomfort but you need to listen to my words. I need you to sleep. Sleep… I'll be here for you… Sleep…_

Rashel instantly felt groggy and closed her eyes, sobs subsided. The pain was finally numb.

"I love you, Rashel," he said aloud, forgiving that she wasn't going to respond likewise when the job was done.

* * *

The doctor was telling Thierry of Rashel's diagnoses, which was basically, "We have no clue what to do." Ash, James, and the others had eventually made it to the hospital and were told Quinn was in the room to calm the patient down. Everything was tense and silent until the door creaked open and Quinn returned the group. The tense atmosphere had been a volcano that exploded at Quinn's appearance. Every inch of the room was drenched with "How's Rashel?", "Is Rashel okay?", and "What can we do?"

The raven haired teen paid no attention to his friends. He already knew exactly how to take care of his soulmate, and their pity wasn't part of the plan. The doctor and Thierry approached, and he was the head of the conversation.

"I got her to sleep—"

The doctor cut in. "Oh, good! Now we can—"

"Don't interrupt me," _Human._ "I want to have her released so I can take her home now or tomorrow at the latest."

Everyone, even Thierry, was taken back by such a sudden, rash decision. Quinn's strong ability as a telepath disabled the doctor's ability to refuse his demands. He knew exactly what he was doing, and he wasn't going to let anyone tell him that they knew how to take better care of Rashel.

"I can have the paperwork ready early in the morning."

"Good."

"But only immediate family will be permitted to stay with her."

"_I'm_ her boyfriend." Quinn didn't need telepathy to get what he wanted this time. His icy glare pulled the strings.

"Tha-That's fine."

Quinn nodded to the others acknowledging that his will had been done.

* * *

As the night grew older, the other Daybreakers decided to retreat back to the mansion for anxiety rest. Of course, Quinn stayed plastered to Rashel's motionless palm when they left. No one was too worried at the current moment; Quinn would take care of their friend.

"This must be really hard for Quinn," Eric commented to space. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to Thea."

"From experience, I always did something irrational. I did anything I could, if I thought it would defend the one I cared about," Thierry added.

The ominous sting of silence had commenced once more. Quinn had never been in this situation before, because Rashel could always take care of herself and Quinn was always watching over her when she needed it. Now Quinn was almost powerless in the situation, and everyone knew he was going to act crazy if it would save Rashel.


	5. An Impasse in Many Faces

_A.N.) While writing this chapter, I listened to Lithium by Evanescence. It's a great song, and gives this beautiful, grim atmosphere that I needed. Not exactly dark, per say, but it's tragic I guess._

_Disclaimer) I don't own the Night World Series. (Don't crucify me for formalities.)_

Try It All

Chapter 5: An Impasse in Many Faces

Pain.

That's pretty much the main word to describe it.

Everlasting pain that boiled the inside of the heart; a terrible crushing of the bones.

It prolonged for years maybe… (Sure does feel like it). Fighting with it meant staring into an abyss of black. An entirely black void with a twitch of grey if she kept walking away from where she started. She hoped there'd eventually be a wall. An edge. Perhaps a person? Even a solid floor sounded nice. She cringed remembering she was walking through muck of something sickly and moist. So long in this place… Forever? Would it?

She'd feel her lungs dying out, burning in her chest as if she'd been screaming so, so long… but she wasn't (Am I?).

At least her limbs were too heavy to feel too much pain. Though it was dark, she knew she looked like Bigfoot right now (Ugh…). One would think there were chains and weight on her wrists with how she dragged her knuckles in sludge.

She really needed comfort. She needed _him_.

And sometimes he did come to her. He was sweet and gentle as he'd been before. His voice would vibrate against her chest as he'd crush her in embrace.

But pain did not stop. It never would.

And that's because he wasn't really there. He never was.

Then pain would flare like alcohol tossed to flames; he'd disappear; she was alone again. It was tragic, and she'd soon become overwhelmed with desperation, that this couldn't be true. He would leave her in so much pain and act as if her pathetic state wasn't noticeable.

He come over and over, and she'd refuse forevermore. _They're not real. They're not Quinn. _

What surprised her was that one of these "Quinn Copy-Thingies" (as I proudly call them) actually had more personality than the Casanova attitude all the others had shown. It started as the same story. His smooth voice would come from the shadows to her, and she'd turn away. No more false hope after all… no one (or thing. Whatever has me here) was going to use him against her again.

_Rashel, look at me __**now**__._

Damn. The most real one yet.

His voice echoed to the back of her mind and there was a twinge in her soul. _Rashel, will you tell me what hurts? Please let me help you._

_I… I…_ (No don't! Don't say—ever! [I don't even know what's going on with me…])

Everything became on top of each other and the pain continued with it. It's not real… never is… never is…

_I'll be here for you… Sleep…_

(Why am I listening to you?)

Eventually the pain began to die, to die down, down, and the black void became thicker, denser, like misty night.

Her mind numb, and the words she heard next gave the comfort that she was waiting for.

_I love you, Rashel._

He was real. He finally came for her. (I can sleep now; maybe eternally if I must.)

* * *

The next few hours were simple. Quinn stayed by Rashel's side all night. The morning brought a small stack of papers that Quinn signed, eager to leave such an uncomfortable environment of hospital. He couldn't help picturing the worst would happen in these places. He hadn't slept, causing impatience. At least the remaining anger in his eyes kept anyone from trying to talk to him. The only voice he had heard that entire morning was his own as he mumbled sweet soothing words to Rashel through telepathy, hoping to give her good dreams.

This, however, was a nightmare in Quinn's eyes. There was so little information to steady his options, but he knew that if Rashel wasn't human, she'd get better. But then again, she wouldn't. Rashel would never be happy in her own skin if it was living dead; the shame he was sure to be inevitable if he caused her that anguish. But she'd still be alive, with him, right? It seemed like there was no way to come out of this situation clean.

Thierry sent some men to transport her back to the mansion, but that job met resistance. Anxiety and his basic bestial instincts refused to let him allow anyone touch his sleeping beauty. The men gave in quickly, knowing Quinn was unstable at this point and let him carry Rashel to the car. He held onto her the ride home, caressing her head. Upon arrival, he carried her all the way up to their room.

He was tender with any physical contact. Maybe it was an exaggeration, but he truly believed her to be as fragile as glass by this point. He never left, standing over her, stroking her hand. She never woke even for an instant.

If everyone hadn't known that man loved her, they'd think he put her in a coma. Though, who's to say he didn't? The last thing he wanted was for her to feel pain. If she woke, pain was assured.

The veil curtains were blocking the sun from entering their room. Sunlight would disturb her, he reasoned. He placed a thin blanket over her, so she wouldn't overheat, yet be protected from drafts. Caressing her dampened hair he leaned over to kiss her forehead.

_I love you so much. I promise I'll protect you. I won't let you be taken from me._

As he said this, it gave him pride, the determination that he needed to proceed his plan as a true protector. He'd be the man he knew would be capable of being this woman's soulmate. Some adrenaline like energy was pumping through his vein. His desire to protect was clearly becoming animalistic possession at this point.

_If I lost you… I would live no longer. _

She was his sleeping princess. She was perfect. She was desirable. Delectable. He kissed her cheek, moving to her neck. He inhaled the scent of her sweat and natural aura and loved it. Heat radiating from her chest caused him to shiver with delight. Her delicious blood was so close to him. That wonderful bliss of being connected to her was blinding, numbing his true reasoning. Fangs hand been extended and his eyes flashed brighter as he had exactly what he treasured right in front of him. He couldn't help it.

He bite into her, and drank one gulp.

Then two…

Then he remembered, she had not consented. She wasn't even able to kick his ass off of her. She probably didn't even realize what he was doing to her; he sure didn't realize what he was doing. Disgrace washed over his heart thinking how he'd just betrayed his beloved. Without a second more, he pulled his teeth out of her neck and licked away the running blood away, tending to the wound he created. "I'm so sorry…" he gasped and drew himself away from the bed.

He hadn't fed in a while, and after that disaster, he decided he should go feed and return. Else than he'd actually be a threat to Rashel.

Unfortunately for the vampire, fate handed him a challenge. The door swung open to reveal an angry shapeshifter and her soulmate behind looking disappointed, definitely worried.

"What the hell did you do?"

Quinn didn't need to turn around to figure that that was Keller's voice, and she was, indeed, very angry. As angry as Quinn? He'd was sure that no one was. No one loved Rashel as much as him after all.

"I smelt blood! What did you do?!"

The shame returned to him, but he wouldn't lie or pretend. "I lost control of myself and fed off of her a little. I was about to go feed right now."

Keller crossed her arm ready to be the boss. "Okay, go. But don't bother returning. You're not getting near her again."

He faced the girl with an appearance close to his Rashel's, but felt no urge to be lenient with his refusal to accept that. He was glad Rashel had a sister that cared about her, but no one would take his right as her protector away. He'd fight this panther if he hand to. With everything he had.

Putting his speed to use, he blocked the doorway, preventing Keller from entering their quarters. "She is my responsibility. _She is mine._ You cannot tell me you will handle her better than I can!"

"Yeah, because you've been really gentle sucking her dry!" Keller retorted, trying to maneuver around Quinn to get to her twin. There was no success; the man wouldn't budge. They stared each other down with equally deadly eyes, despising the other's existence.

"Once I feed, I will be worthy to take care of her again," he said in a rough tone.

"This is my sister."

"She's my soulmate."

"I'll be handling things from now on. Step aside, Quinn."

_"Make me!"_

* * *

_A.N.) -_- (groans) It's too short! But I have to end it here. I'm sorry if this chapter disappoints or angers anybody. Goodnight (or morning)!_


	6. The Road for Those Long Forgotten

A.N.) I've been trying to write some fics for Rokushi Day on June 20th to celebrate my favorite Kingdom Hearts couple, but it's been difficult to get my muse going, so I ended up doing something sustaining but didn't help my problem.

I reread _Secret Vampire_ and _The Chosen_. Now I have had this whole Joshel (a salute to xXlamia vampressXx) and James/Poppy (someone come up with an abbreviation for them) vibe going on. So updating might satisfy my Night World fan so I could become the needed Kingdom Hearts fan for a few days.

Disclaimer) I do not own the Night World Series or the song Together Again (By Evanescence).

Try It All

Chapter 6: The Road for Those Long Forgotten

The crashes could be heard throughout the entire mansion, and then the screaming. Not Rashel's thankfully, but Iliana's.

Iliana had come to see if her best friend was coping with her very ill sister, and ended up seeing Galen trying to hold Keller back from ramming a wooden table leg at Quinn's chest. Quinn, on the other hand, didn't seem to want to brawl, but he was furious. He stood in the hall in front of the doorway staring at the panther most peculiarly. Worried, Iliana just stayed back from the two (or three if Galen counted).

"Quit trying to knock me out with telepathy, Quinn; it won't work," Keller yelled, frustrated. She looked over her shoulder to her soulmate, whose arms where the only thing keeping her from reaching her enemy. "Galen, let me go!"

"Go away, Keller!" Quinn shouted.

"_You_ leave!"

Whether it was adrenaline or anger fueling her, Keller broke free of Galen and tackle Quinn. Iliana couldn't see what happened inside the room they both flew into. Galen could though, and completely shocked, went in immediately after them. That was when the crashes started. Iliana was too frightened to go see what was happening. It was obvious though they were fighting, and there was struggle. She wondered if Galen had gotten into the fight for Keller (or to hold Keller, but could she stand a chance against Quinn?). It was like rain in the desert, Iliana thought. The fighting came down strong and heavy, but in a few short moments, it ended. After hearing someone get whacked with something dense there was two loud _thumps_. Then Iliana panicked. _Two_ thumps most likely meant Keller and Galen lost.

Upon making it to the doorway, she saw Galen had splinters and a large gash on his forearm, but was fine. He was standing by the comatose Rashel Jordan, and it had been clear he did not interfere with the match, but that he went in to shield Rashel from the some blunt pieces of a bookcase that would have hit her. That was gallant, she figured. Peering down at the floor, it was human formed Keller that seemed to have just collapsed with no injury. _I guess Quinn's telepathy really did work on her._ A couple feet away, Quinn had been knocked out and had some fragments of what Iliana thought to be a chair around him. Keller had aimed for his head.

The room was very quiet after that. Like a battlefield deserted after an armistice. And in this case, no one won, but Rashel just lost the two people who would have taken well care of her. Knowing that, this fighting between a boyfriend and sister seemed very, very stupid.

Maybe she could help by cleaning the room a little. If she was Rashel, she wouldn't want to wake to see her room destroyed. The destroyed furniture made everything about the room look centuries old. The only thing missing was cobwebs, in Iliana's mind. Or maybe these two soulmates already had a creepy way with interior decorating? They were pretty dark… _Great, now I'm afraid to step in the room._

The stillness was broken with Galen's sigh. He maneuvered his way through the mess of murdered furniture to the unconscious Quinn; lifting his friend, Galen carried him out of the room.

"Keller looks like she'll be okay, but I'd better take Quinn to see if he'll be okay. Can you handle things here?"

Iliana nodded mesmerized at how well Galen was managing this, before shaking her head_. It's hopeless_, she told herself. _He'll never love you like he does her…_

After Galen left, Iliana waited before gathering the courage to take _one_ step in the room. That was progress. _Now what? Clean? Sweep? What am I supposed to do with Keller? How do I—_

She froze at the sound of whimpering and struggle._ Crying._

Rashel was awake. Eyes open and all.

_Oh no…_

The hunter was tossing and turning in the thin blanket, sobbing… and calling, Iliana realized. But that wasn't anything she could possibly interpret to be English but one name.

"Quinn…" she moaned, cried, then mumbled some kind of ethnic term, maybe? Then it evolved—hyperventilating.

Panicking, Iliana went straight to Keller and shook her shoulder. "Get up, please!"

It was like being alone with a monster, sort of.

Keller would—just—not—budge! Iliana gave up and turned back to the woman on the bed to see…

There was no woman on the bed. Rashel was gone.

Iliana screamed, got up, and ran out to find help. This was just too much damn pressure. How could Quinn possibly stand this? And Rashel was his soulmate!

_Never thought that I'd be leaving you today,  
So alone and wondering why I feel this way.  
So wide the world,  
Can love remember how to get me home to you?  
Someday…_

* * *

Minutes after Iliana left, a figure came before the doorway. Her scream attracted Poppy North to the scene. And what a scene did she witness…

There was broken wood everywhere; as a vampire, she cringed in disgust at what a deathtrap this looked to her. She couldn't help but think of how many books were scattered amongst the carpet, and they were really old editions. Quinn's, obviously. The atmosphere was shadowy and threatening. Cautious, she stepped through this destruction, and nearly tripped. Glancing down, there was Keller's form, hiding in the shadows, part of the aftermath of whatever had occurred. _What happened?_

She checked Keller to assure she was just sleeping, and shifted her into a most comfortable position before standing again to check Rashel.

The curtains where ripped slightly. A ray of light had broken the darkness of this room and it landed in the spot of an empty resting place. Presenting a missing sleeping beauty, Poppy gasped; then she grew determined. _Where?_ A quick call to everyone in the mansion like James, Thierry, and Quinn was easy for her. Calling again, asking for urgency, she picked up some thought. Some strong, _close_ fears.

Coming from the bathroom, Poppy didn't hesitate to race to the door. She was glad Rashel was decent when she practically pulled the knob out to open (that would have been awkward). Unfortunately, though, Poppy was saddened to see The Cat passed out on the tiles mumbling, coughing, and sobbing. Blood stained her face. Catching a glance at the trash can by the toilet, Poppy saw thick, gooey blood. It was Rashel's. She was coughing _blood_.

"Rashel!" she cried and was soon by her friend's side. Linking her arms around the limp figure like giving the Heimlich maneuver, Poppy dragged Rashel back to the bed.

"Where is he? He promised he'd be here…" Rashel whispered in gasps. Consciousness was slipping away again. Poppy could feel it. But…

There was something about Rashel, where pain wasn't the only darkness, but it was fears. She felt loneliness and anguish, soul-crushing sorrow; it was all rising from within. She coughed some more; blood spattered from her lips.

Rashel was placed in the previous position she had been on the bed before the awakening. Her heart… it was in so much pain, and Poppy just noticed she was crying with Rashel. The pain was so severe, radiating from her mind. Then she was slipping away, somewhere.

Poppy couldn't take standing over her friend while she suffered anymore. She'd be scolded, but she wouldn't turn away from this angst. Her fangs extended, and she bit her wrist. The red liquor oozing from her cut veins could mean life or death for Rashel, just as it once did for her. She held it to the almost comatose girl's mouth, but all Rashel did was stare ahead with exhaustion and desperation. "Where is he?" Poppy heard her say.

_Rashel— Rashel— Rashel— Rashel— Rashel— Rashel—DRINK IT! _

The demand of telepathy and influence was rare to work on Rashel, but she didn't feel like fighting anymore. Her mouth was full of a drink very different, foreign. Why not? She gulped it all down not even considering how disgusted she'd be if she knew what it was. But it couldn't be bad, she argued with herself. It was stopping her from thinking so deeply into how Quinn wasn't there like he said he'd be. She was too sad to be angry at him for it.

Slowly, she felt heavy. Dimmed pain, but she wanted to sleep. That lone ray of sunlight was consumed by the surrounding blackness, and Rashel was plunged into that dark void again.

Strangely, the last thing she heard was some stomping and Thierry's voice yelling, _"Where the hell is Quinn?!"_

_So many fears were swimming around and around in my mind.  
Who would have dreamed the secrets we would find?_

* * *

Quinn woke in a hospital bed and immediately knew the battle was a draw.

He had finally been able to get Keller to faint, but right before he got her to completely blacked-out, he saw her swing a chair at his head. That probably knocked him out. Looking off to the side he saw Galen and the physician, and heard that he might have a headache, but would be fine.

Wait. Keller is unconscious, he's here, and so is Galen. He sat upright panicked. "Who's watching Rashel?!"

Galen noticed the alarm in Quinn's voice and was instantly at his side explaining, "I left her with Iliana."

Satisfied, Quinn got up and immediately left the infirmary, and Galen followed (he had to get Keller after all). The walk was quiet and awkward. What could be said with what had happened?

Quinn was curious about the bandages wrapped around Galen's arm. "You weren't fighting. How'd that happen?"

Galen only glanced at his arm before answering, "When you guys broke the bookcase, a blunt plank was going to hit Rashel, so I covered her."

Quinn smiled genuinely grateful. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

At the end of the hallway, Iliana emerged from around the corner. Catching the sight of Quinn, she started to shout, "She's awake! Rashel's awake!"

That was all Quinn needed to hear before he bolted for his room.

_I've found a world where love and dreams and darkness all collide.  
Maybe this time we can leave our broken world behind._

* * *

Soulmates were what destroyed lives, in Ishmael's opinion.

The Soulmate Principle destroyed his life, definitely. He remembered his mom calling it a real life Romeo & Juliet story that the aunt, he never met, had lived. Romantic at first, but ended in tragedy.

It felt that her story was more of a curse to _him _overall. The choices Melisande had made resulted in all her family to be hunted by damn Night World. From childhood, Ishmael kept escaping the ambushes till they finally took a piece of him. He assumed ending Aunt Melly's walking abomination child would finally free what was left of this family.

Soulmates killed. So he found a painfully effective way to free his cousin Rashel.

_We'll be together again…  
All just a dream in the end…_

* * *

A.N.) I'm sorry if the OC thing kind of ticks people off, but he's necessary for this story and the possible sequel I might do. I'm trying to make him likeable (to an extent) for the audience sake.

Have a good day! ^_^


	7. Introducing a Lost Romà

_A.N.) Ok, for this chapter I'm trying to take us in closer to the juicer parts of the Raising Action, so I introduced our antagonist Ishmael, also called Roman, and alluded to Lainey, our frenemy (Friend/Enemy sort of)._

_Also, I apologize if anything in this chapter offends, angers, or disappoints anyone. _

_Disclaimer) I do not own Night World._

Try It All

Chapter 7: Introducing a Lost Romà

"She woke up?" Quinn repeated sounding weak, disappointed, and put another book on the replacement shelves. No one else was in the room now besides the comatose Rashel who was back to the position she was in the night before.

When he made it to the room from the infirmary with Galen, things were… expected and unexpected. Quinn was hoping to see Rashel all better and ready to kick his ass for the room being destroyed. Instead, he came to Daybreakers gathered outside his room, Thierry throwing a fit about Keller being unconscious and, to his horror, Rashel covered with blood. Galen explained that he and Keller kind of lost their cool when arguing over who would take of Rashel.

Things went pretty smooth from there. Keller was taken to finish her cat nap in her room while Galen watched to make sure nothing unexpected happened to her. Thierry arranged so that some blood would just be brought to the room twice a day so Quinn wouldn't go in to bloodlust or have to leave the room, which he gladly accepted. While he got to clean up the mess, Gillian and Thea stayed to get Rashel washed and in some fresh, comfy, casual clothes. Poppy and Jez wanted to help, but because of how redolent the blood his soulmate was smothered in had smelt, Quinn protested immediately. Easy going for once. Though, there was some things that got him thinking.

First and mostly, was that she _woke up_. And he wasn't there for her. He didn't keep his promise… Poppy had projected Rashel's gasping so vividly just by remembering, Quinn heard it all. It was killing him knowing that she needed him and his petty mistake in fighting Keller ruined his chance to help her, to be with her again.

He didn't think he'd ever forgive himself.

This led him to remembering the second thing he'd never forgive himself for: he drank from Rashel without her permission. But what was significant was when Poppy explained _how_ she got her to sleep again. Poppy had given Rashel vampire blood, so Rashel was on _that path_ if the answer was to turn her into, well… something like him.

He stopped pushing a loose book in place and stared ahead at the filled shelves, though he was really staring at nothing. If she was a vampire like him, she'd be stronger, immortal. She would finally be all better from this illness. He would finally feel more flexible on what he could and could not allow Rashel to do on missions. They could let go of the issue of him feeding on her. They could live _lifetimes_ together.

That certainly wouldn't be the case if she stayed human. If there was ever a time to finally go through with it, it'd be now. She would turn eighteen soon, the last year it would be safe to try and change her. After that, it would be too risky, and he'd be doomed to await the day her fragile mortality would end her, and in turn, end him.

Soon, he put up the last book and was officially done. Taking a glance around, yup, everything was either replaced of cleaned. Almost as if Keller never tried to rob him of his rights as Rashel's soulmate, he thought very hostile, blaming Keller that he wasn't there when he needed to be.

He was able to see in the dark, so he kept the curtains shut and lights off, reverting back to his duty as her protector, trying to make her as comfortable as possible. In the darkness, he still saw her sleeping serenely on the outside; it made his heart that much heavier. Walking to his side of the large bed, he took his place beside her and gazed at her face. He was so ashamed this was happening and was almost completely powerless to stopping it.

His heart clenched knowing it had been too long since he'd seen her emerald eyes brighten when she'd pound him in sparring, or heard her laugh when she'd make "perverted old man" jokes about him, or the tingles that sparked all over his body whenever he'd kiss her lips. It just wasn't fair… She'd was the very best thing that had ever happened to him… He would not let her go. Ever.

He reached over to pull her close to him, and kissed her hair, then her forehead. "Forgive me, Rashel…" he whispered with all the love and shame burying his heart. He kissed her cheek, then her neck. "But I won't let this take you…

"Tomorrow we will switch more blood; for now, I just want to be here with you."

Quinn fell asleep with half good memories with his soulmate, and the other half of dreams about how awful life would be without her. But for an instant, there had been Rashel's voice calling from a distance, sounding so sad and defeated, _"Romà… Romà…"_

* * *

Blaise flipped the page of her fashion magazine with lazy figures. Sitting for hours at a cash register counter caused the girl to personalize it to be more of her office desk, even with one picture of her cousin, Thea, hugging her late Grandma Harman. Sure, she hated the job because it was bare and only occasionally did a customer come, but would she honestly pay someone to do nothing at a desk like she was? Whenever someone asked why she took responsibility for her Grandma Harman's store of magic ingredients in the first place, she would say she just needed the cash. The truth was that she was the only one who could take it with Thea having duties to Circle Daybreak; she didn't want the legacy of the Crone of Witches to go underwater. She'd gladly do anything to savor it.

The light bell above the door rang indicating someone just walked in. Looking up for a moment, she spotted four teenagers (one female and three males) glancing at the shelves. She couldn't exactly tell their exact ages but they were way too serious looking to just be a bunch of idiotic kids trying to play _Harry Potter_. But the girl… Blaise could tell she wasn't a witch, but a vampire most likely. Only vampires could have that bright of blonde hair and red lips like that. Blaise could see she was only here to accompany the boys, which only two _had_ the vibe of magic. The last one… probably an awkward, yet informed human.

It almost frightened to notice they weren't regulars, so they were travelers? They most certainly could not be beginners; they looked like they knew well what they were doing. They were so in to their shopping, they acted as if Blaise wasn't even there.

Of the two witches, one in particular made Blaise want to go hide in the back room. He looked to be the youngest, with dark feature that complimented his determined, yet nonchalant expression. The only noise he made was when he placed a jar of herbs back on the shelf after examining it. But the darkness within was more intense than any bitter vampire she'd ever encountered… Yes, he was the strongest of the group. She could tell.

The other witch was with the human across the room looking at the candles. This witch was a loud-mouth, obviously, with the unnecessary humming when inspecting the merchandise. He was probably the oldest. His features were generic mouse brown, but his, uh… mullet… was very unique.

The human and vampire seemed start to following each other around in circles throughout the cleared space, Blaise noticed. She wondered why a vampire so pretty would be interested in brown haired, grey-eyed vermin, but who knows?

"Hey, Ismael, what kind of candles did you want again?" the older witch called to the younger one, who doing some kind of hand signal where he'd run his finger across his forehead. _So the scary one is Ismael…_

"Hemlock! He prefers his nickname," retorted the vampress. _And the other witch is Hemlock… What are the names of the other two?_

"Fine! _Roman_, what kind of candles do you want?" Hemlock sighed.

Ishmael—_Roman _only did the same signal faster and with more force. Blaise could practically hear him saying, _"I'm telling you right now, you moron!"_

"That's the sign for 'Black'," the human said to the Hemlock in a hushed, apathetic tone.

"At least _Gabriel_ is helpful to me, unlike _Abby_!" the, now proven, loud-mouth yelled to the walls as he grabbed four black candles.

_So there's Roman (Ishmael), Hemlock, Abby and Gabriel._

"Jerk…" Abby the vampire muttered, but looked to Gabriel for a moment, then suddenly looked happier. Blaise recognized this from Thea and Eric. _Soulmates…_ she mocked in her mind with a bitter taste on her tongue.

Suddenly, there was a drumming noise that Blaise saw was Roman tapping his shoe with impatience. Abby scurried over to the boy who was mouthing something, but not actually saying anything. It…was a secret? _Or maybe… that boy just can't talk…_

Blaise had zoned out for a second, and was startled to see both vampire and witch directly at the counter. Roman did another signal where linked his thumb and index finger together and did a stirring motion.

Blaise had no clue what that meant.

"Oh! That means 'Unity'," informed Abby a bit nervous. "And he would like to know if you have any belladonna."

That was a problem. "We have to carry belladonna in a special vile in the back, but are you sure that's what you're looking for?" Blaise asked uneasy.

That only annoyed Roman, who did a small series of hand gestures too quick for Blaise to even comprehend.

"He's asking why you're asking."

Blaise frowned. Even when she was playing boys with black magic, she would never even _dream_ of using belladonna. "Because, you know, it's highly toxic and used for causing hallucinations."

Another sign was her reply.

Abby looked uncomfortable about what he meant. "Uh… he _respectfully_—" which meant what he said wasn't respectful at all. "—says he has taken that into consideration, but would still like to purchase some."

The Harman sighed before leaving to the back room for a vile. She tried to make sure she remembered their names and faces well, because whatever they would use belladonna for would be evil. Though, unfortunately, it wasn't illegal by witch law. So the solution was that she'd tell Thea to look into these kids, perhaps stop what they're planning with the belladonna.

"Man, Roman, you're such a control freak putting your shopping list in alphabetical order!" Blaise heard the big-mouthed Hemlock say. She listened carefully. _Goddess know what else they're using, the psychopaths._ "Let's see… Guys! Can you grab some, uh, calamus, chicory, knotweed, lotus, mastic, thistle milk, thyme, and yucca?"

Blaise winced; her fears had been dead on. Not only was calamus also a toxic binding ingredient, but everything else effected health, sleep, and dark manifestations. These people were going to try to tear someone's life apart.

"What about Lainey, Roman?" she heard Hemlock ask. _Who's…?_

"He says to get…lemon balm, bracken, chrysanthemum, henna, more knotweed, and… indigo candles!" Abby answered just as flamboyant as her friend. Now, Blaise was extremely confused. All that stuff would be used for healing a person's mental state. _So this Lainey is sick… and there's someone they're planning to torment horribly…_

* * *

_**A.N.) I'm trying so hard to not let the OCs destroy the story structure, so I want to make sure you all understand that the main characters that I want people to notice over everyone else is Rashel, Quinn, Roman, and Lainey. They are the important ones of this story, but I can't go into their backstories too much in Try It All, because then that cuts into the main story of Rashel and Quinn.**_

_**But I want to know what the audience thinks about giving 1 chapter for Roman's story and 1 for Lainey. Because the audience might get confused with the choices of Roman and Lainey's action without knowing what is important about them.**_

_**One another note, here's what I will probably do in the future: I want to make a sequel that revolves more around Rashel, Quinn, Keller, and Galen learning about the last six member (not include the twins themselves) of Melisande's family, their journey to find them all, and how they try to help them come to terms with all the horrible bullshit Night World forced upon them. I already played the story in my head. I liked it enough to want to write it, but I don't know.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Oh, and have a wonderful day! :D**_

_**P.S. Just for some fun: Abby and Gabriel are based off an actual vampire/human couple from another vampire story. Can any of you guess where they're from? ^_^  
**__**Hint: One of their names is the same.**_


	8. Come Find Me

**_A.N.) For the second segment of the chapter, I suggest you listen to the song mentioned in the disclaimer while reading it._**

_Disclaimer) I do not own Night World Series or "Breathe No More" by Evanescence._

Try It All

Chapter 8: Come Find Me

Well… at least there wasn't any pain while she was here this time. There wasn't that heavy-chain feeling making her arms drag. She didn't feel like she was going to die… But she was _still_ stuck in an empty black void surrounded by muck. For hours, she walked, and eventually concluded there was no walls and no simple way out. Despite knowing that, she kept walking; she had to do _something_, and what more _could_ she do in this situation?

The more she walked, she felt more groggy and sore in the back, like she'd been in bed all day. It was so uncomfortable, making Rashel conclude muck was not good terrain._ I'd better be gain some type of physical improvement from actually walking in this._

Then… she felt something—out there. _Another presence,_ Rashel thought with caution. Who knows what could be out there. It could be a monster. If it was a person, were they there to help or attack her? From a distance, she heard swooshing sounds just like the ones she'd been listening to the entire time she was walking. _Whoever it is, they have two feet._

"Hey—is someone there?" she called, halting in her tracks. Hands were hanging to the side; an instinctive reaction for her, like she was about to reach for the knife she kept on her waistband. Unfortunately, she knew that was useless, because there was a feeling she had none of her weapons on her. The last clothes she had been wearing before _this_ started was a loose work-out uniform after all. "Who's there?" she commanded, stand tall.

The feet kept coming toward her at a steady pace. In the silence, a voice high pitched and cracked cut through the void. It gave Rashel shivers. "I am here… I can see you."

"Okay…" Rashel responded. The sound of the newcomer helped her infer they were a girl and not that old, but she couldn't be completely sure. One thing she was sure of though was that this person was going to be difficult with that riddled speech pattern. "Do you have a light?" she asked calmly.

There was no answer for some minutes, but the swooshing kept coming. Closer… and closer… Rashel's breathe hitched with a knot in her chest, though she stood still, trying not to show weakness. Closer… until she noticed the warmth of another body radiating. Rashel could feel cold sweat on the back of her neck. The presence was closing in, until…

"I'm afraid not. Sorry," the voice answered.

"Then how—?" _She said she could see me._

"I've seen you plenty of times. I can see anything—anyone—_anywhere_." This voice was quiet.

Rashel clenched her fist, taking a step back. "Who are you?" she gasped. This person was not _normal_.

"I was born Lainey, but sometimes people shorten it to one syllable as 'Lain'. You may call me either." This monotone voice was constant, always.

Rashel wished she could _see_ this Lain character. Staring into darkness, knowing someone was right in front of her… and Lain could see _her_… She was at a disadvantage, and she didn't like it one bit. Maybe it was her shapeshifter intuition but the feeling of being backed into a corner crossed her mind. _None of that matters. I need answers._ "Can you tell me where we are? I've been here for a long time, but for a few minutes I was back in my room."

"You are in Despair."

Processing that was tricky, by far. How was Rashel supposed to respond to something like that?

But something encouraging occurred. The constant tone of this girl's voice had ended; now she sounded sorrowful almost. "I had to return to Despair a while ago, but I hate my own Despair so I normally go to some else's."

"I don't understand." Nothing Lain was saying was making sense.

"You are not meant to. No one can truly be rid of their own Despair."

Rashel's fists unclenched. She was getting information, just not complete answers. But Lainey didn't seem to feel like an enemy, more like… someone on the same sinking ship. "Well, how did I get here, _in Despair?_"

"I screwed up."

"What?"

Lain apparently didn't feel like talking anymore, but she moved. Rashel could feel her presence lean closer. When she did speak, Rashel tensed again, startled. "You are not so different from the rest of us," she said low, reminiscing. "You do just as any Romà does—survive that is."

"Lain…?" Move _back_.

"Despite so, he hates you, and for a long time, I hated something without knowing what. Do you know what it's like to stop fighting, then realize you had no real reason to in the first place? Of course you don't—I've seen you. You always had a reason." Lainey's voice was becoming raspy. "I did not have any right."

"Lain, what are you trying to _say_?" Rashel was desperate, scared almost. Her mood was squirming like that of a trapped coyote.

"I put you here." Everything froze at that point. There was Rashel's answer—and it did _nothing_ to make her feel any better about this, maybe worse. The cause of her turmoil was right there in front of her. "He told me I hated you and believed him. So I put you here." Then it final hit Rashel. _She put me here!_

"Lain! How the hell do I get out then?!"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot answer that."

"_Oh, yes you can!_ You have a mouth—_tell me!_" There was no reply. Rashel felt the extra heat leaving and the swooshing sound commencing. _"Lain!"_

The sound of Lainey snapping her fingers ripped through the endless darkness. A burst of light igniting into fire, creating a wall of flames around the two. Rashel could see Lainey perfectly now. She was a small girl, no older than sixteen probably, clenching a hand over her heart. Her chin-length black hair was tossed to one side, covering half of her face, but in the light of the fire, Lainey's eyes were green... and sad. Like Rashel's…

"I'm so sorry," Lain whispered. Now that Rashel could see her face, she could swear Lainey's voice was quieter and almost heartbroken. "You have to experience your Despair in order to leave it." She extended her hand from her chest to Rashel, about to snap her fingers again.

"Lainey—wait!" Rashel cried, running to her. It was too late though. Lain fingers moved together, and once it made that click noise, the muck, the fire, the _floor_ went out.

Rashel was falling into darkness. Into her Despair.

In the vast darkness, Lainey's voice echoed some last words before Rashel felt swallowed by pressure.

"_I should have known better…"_

That pressure Rashel felt became more bursts of light. It was like all the memories of her _before_ came flashing to her eyes in a swarm of forgotten grief and loneliness.

* * *

[Breathe No More by Evanescence]

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long,_

At first it was just a picture of her sitting on her little bed, feeling the pink quilt under her hands. In her old house.

_That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side._

Then she remembered how happy she was, because she turned five that morning.

_All the little pieces falling…_

She saw herself teaching Timmy to play jump-rope.

_Shattered.  
__Shards of me, too sharp to put back together._

Then it flashed to the horrifying memory of him bleeding on a dirt floor. Dying.

_Too small to matter,_

There was a picture of herself, sitting on a little stool while her mother combed her hair.

_But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces_

Rashel clamped her hand over her heart. It was in _so_ much pain.

_If I try to touch her…_

And suddenly, her mother was right there before her, smiling.

_And I bleed…_

Holding a hand out to her.

_I bleed…_

Rashel reached out.

_And I breathe…_

Tears rolling off her cheeks.

_I breathe…_

But she could never get far enough.

_No more…_

And in another flash, she saw her mother dead on the dirt floor of that tent as well.

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirit's well_

She saw memories of going to the zoo and wanting to see the big cats: lions, tiger, and such.

_Yet again, you refuse to drink like a stubborn child._

But her mother never took her. She'd always take somewhere else like the birds or monkeys.

_Lie to me.  
__Convince me that I've been sick forever…_

She hadn't been old enough to go to school yet, but her mother always talked about keeping her at home to learn. Told her the other kids would be mean, and _joked_ that she'd be too dangerous.

_And all of this will make sense when I get better…_

Whenever Rashel asked her question like, "Why?" she'd take her to buy a new dress. She was distracting her.

_But I know the difference,  
__Between myself and my reflection._

Was she trying to keep Rashel something that resembled a _human _child?

_I just can't help but to wonder…_

Denying she was a shapeshifter?

_Which of us do you love?_

Would her mother have been able to keep her if she had been like Raksha?

_So I bleed…  
__I bleed…_

It hurt to think about it.

_And I breathe…  
__I breathe no…_

It hurt more to know the truth would probably be no.

_Bleed…_

But she knew her mother loved her…

_I bleed…_

And it hurt most to remember she was gone. And never coming back.

_And I breathe…  
__I breathe…_

Then memories of _after_ that day came fast and the baggage of all the loss and fear she endured crushed her soul.

_I breathe…  
__I breathe…_

And with one last burst of light, her vision cleared to see she was staring at the ceiling of her room. The one she shared with her soulmate, Quinn.

_No more…_

* * *

Quinn woke instantly when he felt a large sum of weight collapse on his chest, and looked down to see Rashel… crying. He felt like crying too, happy to see her awake, but he held back and smothered her in his arms. She sobbed roughly against his chest, embracing him just as tight. He whispered, "It's alright," repeatedly, just as gentle as he was in Despair (to which she was grateful). She was _home_. She was _loved_.

But that didn't make everything feel all better…

* * *

_A.N.) I've noticed Evanescence songs are becoming a common use for my chapters. This is a coincidence; and I'm okay with that. Whenever I heard that song, I always thought of Rashel._

_Anyway, what do you guys think? I'm particularly curious on your opinions on Lainey and the mood of her scene. I've been trying to improve that, you know? And I feel that I did okay with the Rashel's Despair journey with the music._

_Also the answer for my question about who Abby and Gabriel were based off of will be revealed in Chapter 10, because I don't think it was fair for me to ask that without giving you much insight into them yet._

_Have a wonderful day! :D_


	9. Rain

_**A.N.) I would like to warn everyone that writing in Roman's perspective got… well, he's kind of vulgar in language and can be a disrespectful… Sorry if anyone is angered, disappointed, or offended.**_

_**Disclaimer) I do not own Night World or the song Rain by SID.**_

Try It All

Chapter 9: Rain

_My incessant, merciless memories_  
_Don't seem likely to forgive me_  
_It may not be long before my turmoil spills out_  
_Down cheeks wearied by my fumbling about_

_-Rain by SID_

Mother had told him it was too cold to go outside today because of the rain.

Ishmael had no room to argue with her because she probably knew this town better than he ever would. True, she said that this new settlement would be their new home, but what did that really mean at this point? At age twelve he had been pretty much everywhere worth noting at least for a few days. Each and every time it'd be "their new home"; no ever said "new permanent home".

The house was nice though compared to the motels he stayed in on their never ending run from the Night People. It was cramped, but he'd take suffocating in a house decorated by an old woman from the 60s any day, rather than a night on the road. It was his grandmother's home up in Flagstaff, Arizona. Ancient with chipped walls, ugly curtains, and a redolent aroma of tortillas was soaking the air. The property was hidden from the world by trees and mountain, certainly not something he'd expect from the desert-known state.

His grandmother herself was just as worn down as the house, but only the eyes gave it away. She could still walk and all, and had the energy to try spending every second of the day with someone since they got there; damn was it annoying. Though, Mother endured with an honest smile. She told him it was because since those Leeches took his grandfather away, she was lonely by herself. He didn't really care about that, but could indulge.

Then there was a subject that perplexed young Ishmael. How could this old woman stay here the entire time without getting discovered by the Night People? Maybe they should get advice from this lady so that he wouldn't have to keep running for his life all the time.

As he sat at the extremely old-fashioned wooden dining room table, he stared right at the little doors that lead to the moderate sized backyard.

He was ready to escape any second now, because _they_ were coming. They always would come and drink from him. _But not this time,_ he thought. This time would be different.

They'd caught him so many times already, but they never killed him; he'd never give them a chance. He'd get away somehow, but not until after they'd drank from him already. Even before he was born the Hunt was on, so his life had always been to prepare and train. The first time he ran off to escape on his own was when he was four and hid in a river so they couldn't track his smell. They were shifters that time. After that, things were different but got consistent over time. Vampires were always sent instead of shifters, because they were faster. They could even catch him if he blended with a crowd of people.

Ishmael always knew his life shouldn't have been this crazy, but couldn't be helped at this point. Mother told him Night World wanted the Romà family dead because of that worthless Aunt Melisande Romà had twin abominations with a Night Person. The lady was a bitch in him mind, but his life would always be a fight to stay alive. His dad once told the boy that before he disappeared too. So Ishmael figured he might as well prepare for this never ending match. _Be ready to go_, he told himself.

"Ishmael?"

The boy turned his head at the old woman standing off in the kitchen. Grandmother probably wanted to ask more questions about him that he didn't find any point in answering. What would some old woman care if he liked the color red and listened to The Doors as his favorite music?

His eye contact should have been enough acknowledgement to let his grandmother know he was listening, but all she did was stare back. _Lame. I didn't want to talk to anybody._ "Yeah?"

She smiled so brightly. "What do you want for dinner, little roman?"

He hated that nickname. Roman. Awful! It was like she was calling him a power ranger, kind of. It was stupid but she'd do it all the time, so what was the point trying to tell her to stop?

_It's a waste of breath. _

"Not hungry," he mumbled before turning back to the door.

"My, Roman! You hardly ever talk. What a shame. I'm so used to all our other relatives being so bright and happy…"

Ishmael turned back to the old woman and laughed, mocking her. "What year do you think it is?"

He didn't know she was so old that her memory was fried. It must have been a really long time ago to think any of their scattered family members were actually happy!

She didn't look amused though, just solemn. "My little one, do you know what our name means?"

"I don't care." How was that going to save his life when leeches were after him?

"You are a Romà more than any of my other grandchildren. It means Roman, a warrior, to fight. I can tell that's what you live for, my little one."

_What other family? Leeches have been taking us out one by one! _

"And?"

"What's it going to take for you to talk more?" she groaned.

"I'll talk when I can breathe."

"You're the only thing that's stopping yourself from breathing, darling."

"_No_, those Night People hunting me all the time is what's stopping me."

The grandmother sighed. "I suppose I can't convince you to unpack that backpack you have hidden under you bed."

"No."

"They won't make it here, Roman."

"I don't believe a word of that."

* * *

Roman rubbed the sensitive scar across his neck, his teeth grinding at the memories that eventually brought him to his current place, which was sitting in a living room with too much red colored stuff and trying to tune out the noise of his idiot coworkers, so he could finish reading this book about spells involving belladonna. Leaning back on the red couch he would have growled if he could make sound. Those morons wouldn't shut up if their lives depended on it.

With the things he could do, maybe their lives _did_ depend on how well he was handling his rage. Since he lost the ability to talk, all he ever did was listen, and that was just _annoying_. His hearing heightened to the point where he could easily hear Abby and Kimiko's stupid argument about a shirt through thick walls.

"Wearing a T-shirt is fine, but Abby-chan why is it that all your concert shirts for _inadequate_ musicians?" Kimiko shrieked. "What is the Dukes of Hazards?"

_ For God's sake, I don't give two shits! Shut up!_

"Stop those potty thoughts, Roman!" Abby yelled through walls.

In these moments, Roman was in one of his dark moods, but never looked too serious considering how comical his irritation shows in his expression.

Gabriel and Hemlock entered the living room, seeing this look of Roman glaring at the air, pouting. They laughed. Then the mute pointed his dark stare at them.

"Aw, don't look so sour, man," was Hemlock's ineffective attempt to calm the kid. He patted his shoulder once before backing away from what might as well have been a cougar running out of patience. "We just think it's funny how you scare everyone, but your friends are immune to your… you know, scariness."

Ismael closed his book with a loud _smack_.

_You're not my friends._

"Yes we are, Roman!" Abby's voice echoed as she and the slightly smaller teen, Kimiko, emerged from the hallway. Now Ishmael was sitting with all his annoying coworkers trapping him in a circle.

_I fucking hate vampires._

"Anyways, why are we aiming to deal with a cousin of yours? I mean… shouldn't you be focusing on preserving your family because they're dropping like flies?" Abby continued.

"And helping Lainey-chan?" Kimiko added, coating her speech in a heavy accent. She took one step back while twirling a strand of her ponytail.

_ I won't be able to breathe until Melisande's firstborn bastard child is plunged into her own permanent hell, like how the rest of us are doomed to live until we die. _

Abby repeated what she heard of Romans thoughts. Suddenly, everyone found it more comfortable looking at various corners of the living room than Roman's unblinking brown eyes.

"Well…" Gabriel started nervous, with both hands behind his back. "You may want to look within the realm of possibility that you, Lainey, or any member of the Romà family… including your shapeshifter cousins… might…" He sighed, expelling all his fears. "None of you might not have been completely human to begin with."

"And Night World might have been trying to hunt you anyways…?" Abby finished for her boyfriend.

_What are you guys getting at now?_

"Well," the vampress continued. "It's not really possible for a human to use magic at your level. And the humans thought Lainey was schizophrenic, but we now know she just has visions all the time, which is also something humans can't do…"

_There isn't witch ancestors in my family. _

"How can you explain these capabilities if you're not a blood witch?" Abby said clearly, so everyone could understand.

His mind was quiet, but Abby could feel energy building from inside his scarred heart. The entire team watched as the boy held out his hand as very dark purple aura materialized with small sparks of electricity surging, like a thunder cloud in his palm. His burning scowl became genuine, frightening everyone around.

_ I have enough anger to do anything—I—fucking—want!_

"T-Take it easy, Roman!" Hemlock yelled with the look as if he was about to beg for his life. "So what's the plan?"

Roman was satisfied with their response and let his power recede.

For a moment, the world became stiff and cold. He was… _unsure_ of what he wanted to do. Deep down he wondered whether Ismael would be happy with the death of Rashel; it wasn't like it'd change anything in his life. He'd still have to run. But what other hope was there for Lainey? Stupid girl couldn't control when she'd "see" things and pass out; he'd be in a much better situation if she didn't prance around, walking up to random people, and start telling about the things she saw. Nobody reacted well to the story of the baby girl left to freeze in a box. Night People had her admitted to the Cross View Mental Institution for nearly all her life, and if their ties to Night World were to be severed, they might leave her alone. She had to live hidden until that day.

He crossed his arm and thought with clear precision; Abby jumped a little knowing she would have to remember his words_. The spell I will use will guarantee Rashel's demise but only if I have actually had some form of _combat_ with her. And I have never really met her, so now I must._ Abby repeated out loud.

"Wait a second! You want to kill her, yet you've never been face-to-face?" Gabriel gasped.

Roman grinned. _I was going to just do an old-fashion hex, but when I met Lain and learned of her special abilities, weakening her became too good a possibility to pass._ Abby mimicked him like a parrot.

"If this will help Lainey-chan, I will assist!" Kimiko exclaimed with a brave face.

"So we will have to find out where Circle Daybreak has her hidden?" Abby asked just as determined.

_No. We'll just lure her out ourselves._

* * *

Rashel was glaring out her bedroom window breathing heavily with rage.

Behind her, Quinn stood glaring back, more than ready to have this fight and win. He knew what was right for her and he'd abide by it; _she_ was the one being difficult. If she knew how awful it was to watch her suffering with no other way of stopping it, she couldn't blame him. True, he had absolutely no idea what she went through, but what Poppy had done had actually helped her, so what was the problem? Being a vampire wasn't the _worst_ thing in the world…

"I can forgive that you drank from me while I was comatose." Quinn winced at the guilt. "But I will not become a vampire," she declared turning to meet his eyes.

Quinn gritted his teeth and kept glaring. _Stubborn girl…_ "We have to change you before you reach age nineteen, otherwise your body will burn out during transformation—"

"We've had this conversation, Quinn! If you change me, I'll kill myself!" she warned.

He knew he couldn't let that scare him like last time. "And I _still_ think you'll feel different once it's done!"

"No."

"Yes, Rashel."

"I said no!" she screamed stalking over. She halted at arm's length to him and made a stance.

"Stop being selfish—!" He leaned toward her face level.

"_I'm_ being selfish?" she retorted choking back a laugh.

Desperate to make her understand, he reached out and grasped her shoulders firm, pulling her closer. "Yes, you are! What the hell am I supposed to do without you?" She could see it in his expression; he was never angry with her, but was afraid. Sort of like a rabbit converting all panic into running energy. "I understand why you're always going to be against this… but you can't just look at yourself as a lone person anymore. You have my life in your grasp. If you go, you can bet I'm going right after you."

Rashel's legs became weak; her voice was cracked. "I don't want you to die…"

"And I don't want you to die, but you were really damn close these past few days." Quinn became more collected, knowing he won.

Entirely defeated, she sighed and looked up at his pleading gaze. "Okay, you can change me."

He moved fast before she could change her mind, instantly nuzzling his mouth at her throat and bit down. Rashel barely noticed he was drinking her blood before the Soulmate Principle took over. Their mind were taken to a place of pink haze and pleasurable electric sparks. There they could share and understand each other to the fullest extent, which was great because Rashel had no idea how to explain what had happened, where she had been, or who appeared.

He searched and saw everything: pain, Lainey, and her little Despair journey. Seeing how much this had hurt her, Quinn growled, tightening his hold on the outside and in. _This Lainey caused all this…_

_ I don't think she meant to do it, John._

_ She admitted to making a mistake, but she still did this._

_ There's something not right going on, John. She said someone convinced her to do this because he hated me. If you want to help me kill who started this, let's get him._

_ Alright…_

Quinn left her neck and bit his wrist. Rashel grimaced at the blood swelling, almost offended when he presented the wound to her like an offering. Groaning, she eventually accepted this, and drank. She was so thankful that the Soulmate Principle started again instantly so she wouldn't have to notice the taste.

She could tell Quinn was playing back the episode of Lain for information. He was really dead-set on kicking _someone's_ ass. _What is a Romà?_ he asked.

_ I don't know…_

_ Your mind repeated it when you were asleep. We best look into it. _

_ Logical…_

_ Anything, anyone, anywhere, Lain. _

_ Let's go now._

Rashel stepped away to wipe her mouth while he bandaged his wrist for the wound to close faster. _One more time and she'll change,_ he thought. Rashel thought something more along the line of: _That was so gross…_

Just in time, there was a knock at the door. Sighing, she answered to her guest Poppy, seeming concerned, but the little vampire stared for a moment, utterly mesmerized.

"Uh…" Rashel started. Well, this was awkward. "Po—" **Glomp!**

Quinn heard the thud, and smirked at the sight of a fierce hunter tackled and smothered by a bubbly vampire. "Oh, Rashel, my friend, we were all so worried about you, and Quinn was an absolute train wreck, and Thea's been going crazy for leads on a cure for what was wrong with you, and Ash was discussing what coffin you would like when some were saying there was probably no hope—!"

"What?" Quinn interrupted with venom licked on his tone.

"It's great to see you too, Poppy. Would you mind…?" Rashel smiled while gesturing to Poppy straddling her.

"Oh!"

Once everyone was up and dusted off, Quinn was the first to speak. "What did you come for?"

Suddenly, Poppy was no longer bubbly, but had her serious look in her blazing green eyes. "Thierry said we have information about a gang of mixed species about to do some powerful black magic. He wants everyone to attend the briefing." She grinned. "And now that Rashel is awake everyone will be thrilled!"

* * *

**_A.N.) I had an awful experience of burnout after the last chapter, and stupidly went and watched three awesome animes that didn't help my writer's block (but still glad I watched them). Another (アナザー) is one of my favorites now. I hate horror but still loved this!_**

**_Thank you so much to everyone who has and/or might review! I'm very grateful!_**

**_P.S. I would like to ask that some may vote on the poll to my profile if it applies; no one has to though._**

**_Thank you and have a wonderful night and day! :D_**


	10. Ash Like Snow

A.N.) This story has reached over 100 reviews, so I think I should do a formal thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story (even the people who did not return to this story, most likely due to that 3 year hiatus after Chapter 3). I'd lose all confidence without you! :D

Disclaimer) I do not own Night World or Ash Like Snow by the brilliant green.

Try It All

Chapter 10: Ash Like Snow

I feel so much hatred. I wonder how someone like me still exists. Could exist. With all the horrible things a person like me thinks of. It isn't right.

Something isn't right.

Love and hatred are so strong in me; I can feel it. I do things out of anger, yet I feel guilty afterwards. Why did I do those things? Why didn't I do something different? Could things really be different though? Lainey and that old lady said peace gained from blood and violence wasn't peace worth having… but… Damn! _How else am I expected to fucking get it? _People, be it human or Night Person, are just not wired for compromise or giving in.

I have to kill Rashel Romà—or Jordan—or whatever that bitch Melly changed their name to!

Who's to say what I'm doing is wrong? But then, who am I to say what I'm doing is right? What right do I have? I couldn't even save the old lady, or my own mother. I'm hardly capable of handling myself.

It's all over the place—my mind… I need a clean slate. Information. A choice.

I don't know what I am, where I was really born, where my ancestors were, or even what I really want. I hate everyone and the world—yet I don't…

Am I anything worth protecting, worth wanting?

I can't—I can't—I can't…

* * *

"To which am I speaking to? Ishmael?" a blunt voice ripped through Ishmael's sleep thoughts.

The boy woke to meet a familiar pair of green eyes piercing down from above. A girl with short, black hair stood over his bedside. He had no reason to be frightened by Lainey, she wasn't the physical fighting type, but she always woke up when she'd have something annoying to say. It was always riddles. Although, he supposed he could outsmart her _again_ if he really needed something.

_What are you talking about? You can tell who I am._

"But I can't really. Is it Ishmael I am speaking to or Roman?" she asked stepping back.

He sat up. _I am both! I am me, Ishmael and Roman._

"Wrong. Ishmael is the confused but peace-seeking boy, while Roman lives for the game of fighting because he's good at it to the point where he gets high off the adrenaline. You both had so much potential as one, but your inner war has divided your mind and left your heart isolated." She had said all that so fluently, as she stared back into his brown eyes. There was uneasiness, but an all-knowing authority.

None of that phased the younger boy, however. Lainey was no match for him, and he knew it._ I am me. That's all I need to know. What do you want?_

The shame became obvious on Lain's face then. Roman wondered what that meant for him. "I saw things again. I saw her, the one you tricked me into taking to Despair with me."

Ishmael finally stood to stretch his legs, and took more priority in rubbing the long scar on his neck. For a moment, he felt that leech rip his throat apart all over again. It only gave him another reason to hate that leech-loving traitor that had the gall to carry Romà blood. Nothing more than a selfish bitch like Melisande.

_Since you are awake, I'm guessing she is too. I'll have to begin the plan earlier than expected._

"No," she forced from her mouth without thinking. Lain gripped the edges of a table that she saw had maps with pins all over it. Of Nevada and the strip, Lainey could tell this was his notes on deciding where to hatch this plan she couldn't even read. "Please don't fight her," she mumbled, weak. "I know if you tried to see her like I do… you might care enough to not hate her! It's not too late, Ishmael."

_I am Roman!_

Lain was hurt by how dark his thoughts were becoming.

_And the chance to cower out of this has long since passed. I'll never be accepted anywhere than with the Rouges. It is where I must stay._

Roman was in a mood. All this talk of Rashel and the thoughts that conflicted his sleep made him antsy for answers. He had to go through with this. There was nothing else to do. Nowhere else to go. His hand twitch with excitement of finally going somewhere to find something. Whatever happened, would happen. He might kill Rashel. He might _be_ killed. All in time, he never felt more alive than when he knew shit was about to hit the fan.

Carefully, he started thinking of everything for his plan. This operation would mark a moment of change. He wanted to have fun with it, was what Roman thought. Ishmael was anxious to finally see what his heart was made of. What kind of person would destiny have chosen for him to be?

_If I'm revealed too soon though I'll be up against the Great Quinn with no proper strategy. Fucking vampire might kill me if he discovers my intentions. If I can get Fleat and Manjula down to Vegas by the time I get there… they're the perfect team to hold him off. Abby won't be able to be my voice during the operation; I'll need her with the force. But then there's the other Daybreak agents…_

I'll be useful… in a way, she thought. "I've seen them. My personal favorite besides that of our blood is the story of the story of the girl with a normal life before evil poisoned her insides and her death was absolute, until her knight chosen by fate came to offer her a new future."

Roman perked at this information. _You've seen all of them?_

"Yes, and it shouldn't be hard to manipulate them." Here we go again, Lain said in her mind. "I know where it hurts for all of them."

_I thought you didn't want me to kill Rashel._

"I don't. I'm hoping once you meet her, you won't want to."

This conversation was obviously settling. Roman looked ahead to the door, anxious to go. _We'll leave noon today then. I'll have someone call the Rouge base in California and have Manjula's team meets us there. _

"You don't want to see Rashel truly. Do you just want to get out of Arizona fast again?" Lain asked in that monotone voice used when she's worried. She could only hope fate had a better road ahead, but she wouldn't count on it. They were in the last generation of Romàs. It seemed the gods created them simply _to_ suffer.

_I hate coming to this state from the bottom of my soul. Their corpses are way too close to me._

* * *

_My hopes were alone in the desolate night sky,  
They soared high until they were crushed.  
Each time the world changes shape,  
The things I want to protect,  
I end up breaking them._

"Patient Number 861195, Lainey Romà," informed the nurse as she led a small, twelve year old girl to a single chair in a brightly lit, bare room. One of the walls was a window where the therapist was behind for protection. Lain didn't blame her. She tried to stab the poor woman once when she saw the story of a girl who died many times by a envious monster. For a moment then, she felt she was that girl and Dr. Elm was that monster. Oh well, she thought. Maybe if she kept her cool, and made eye contact, she would be deemed safe to be around others. She would finally be able to leave if she was convincing, but…

Where could she go after all this? She's an orphan, so she'd be put in another system. That wasn't suitable in her eye, but there was no more options. Sure, those monsters were waiting to start the game again once she'd be free from Cross View Mental Institution, but she was ready to be a runner again; never was she ready to fight, however.

I'm never strong enough… she thought staring into the bright space.

_Don't blame me… Don't hurt me… Don't kill me… _

She had repeated those words like clockwork at a period of her short life. Every time _they'd_ come to her, she would plead to them. They'd drink from her. So much pain…

But strangely… that wasn't the worst. She sees so many things, _horrible_ things. At age eight, she decided people had to know. Someone had to save them, so she'd go to anyone on the street, explain the stories and beg them to go help those people. They were hurting inside. She didn't want anyone to hurt; she wanted everyone to smile and be happy.

Now that she reflected, that was probably what got her here.

"Lain? Are you feeling well?" Dr. Elm suddenly asked in a microphone, projected from the intercom. She had a slow voice, as if talking to someone who spoke a different language.

She wanted to say "Yes" and be normal, but never did these things go smoothly. Lying was bad, so she'd never do so with the doctor, and that always became her downfall. The longest pause had been drawn out as Lainey contemplated. How _am_ I feeling?

"I feel sad."

"Why, Lainey?" Elm pushed, almost intrigued.

Lain's shoulders slipped to a slump and she could feel this burst of power in her chest. Like there was something whelming inside of her that made her high. The pictures and feelings came and went as always. She could see the stories.

Lain tilted her head down and to the side so her incredibly long black hair could pull from her face. Her stare became piercing blank, like she couldn't see at all. She was feared for this look; one of a true freak. "I can see the stories again. This time there is a little girl and her mom is crying for bad spirits to spare her. They're calling her a mutant, an abomination. Her parents shall be slaughtered and she won't remember for a long time…"

The patient could hear Elm's bored sigh. "Lainey, we've talked about this. Those people aren't real. You're just feeling lonely so you created them—"

"—I did not! I swear—!"

"—and you must've created your people who are in pain. That is a defense mechanism to help you cope with your _own_ pain."

_Oh, the sinful darkness tugging at my heartstrings,  
Your voice is like anaesthesia,  
Coldly, it robs me of my senses_

Lain leaned forward and balled her hands into her white shirt. The poor girl was hyperventilating; she felt like crying. This woman made her feel stupid and perhaps maybe she was in madness. The images, the feelings, came faster and faster with each breathe. It was like another soul was being introduced to her own but the information and mind would become overwhelming. Once the swelling had reached its peak, Lain stopped panicking. She felt no real fear, but all the carefree recklessness that was welcomed for its ability to be uncomplicated.

Lainey was somewhere else. Projecting someone else's story.

Elm was still talking. "It's important to know that is unhealthy and you can't want people in bad places. You don't want people to suffer, now, do you?"

"…I don't…" she whispered in a cold voice. Her eyes resembled someone surprised… and dead.

Elm recognized this voice and was scared to death. "L-Lain…"

Lain twisted the fabric around her hands tight. Never did her gaze leave to window or the doctor's face. "I… I can see her… a baby girl."

"Lain, stop it," Elm said too weak to be heard.

"She's left in a box all alone. She's cold… she's crying because it's so _cold_ and _lonely_…" Tear drifted down Lain's face. "Her daddy did not want to keep her, so he left her there with nothing to keep her warm. The freezing cold is… so—_painful_. She crying loader, but no one will stop to help her…"

"Lain, stop!"

"Her skin is starting to turn blue… so cold...Don't… Don't blame me… Don't hate me…" Lain's vision was engulfed by the brightness of the room, like she was sitting here for the first time in year. The expression never changed, though, and she lifted her hands to show Dr. Elm how cold Lain had become herself.

Young Lainey was panicking again when she saw that her hands were numb… and blue. They were near _frozen_. Lain was so shocked by how bizarre things were and how crazy she decided she was. Before nurses even made it to the door to take her to the infirmary, she hit the floor hard. She fainted.

_Every time the scattered broken pieces cut me,  
Deep down in my closed heart,  
I choose to grow stronger.  
And I came this far._

* * *

_A.N.) Last chapter was meant to focus on Ishmael and the song Rain, which was the music I based him off of. This chapter is about Lain and the song Ash Like Snow, which was the song she was designed around._

_For those of you who are getting bored, don't worry because next chapter shall be the chapter where Roman's plan is put into action, so that should be more fast-paced._

_Finally, Abby and Gabriel and based off of Abby and Owen from the movie Let Me In. I thought it was a cute horror/romance story (I skipped the gory scenes though)._

_Thanks again, you guys! ^_^_


	11. Comatose Massacre

A.N.) The inspiration for this chapter was **Magia by Kalafina** from the Puella Magi Madoka Magica soundtrack and Scattered Rain by Tsuneo Imahori from the Trigun soundtrack. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer) I do not own Night World.

Try It All

Chapter 11: Comatose Massacre

** Alex the Harman baby was unusually quiet in his crib. His mother couldn't stop thinking about how he would usually awaken by now and continue the crying fit he started just a few hours ago while she was trying to feed him. The boy had been uncontrollable, kicking and screaming like a rabbit screeching before being eaten. Mrs. Dominick was so relieved when he finally stopped and went into a deep sleep, but now…**

** Mrs. Dominick went to the simple white crib, scooped up her baby, and gentle swayed him. "Wake up now, Alex. It's time to get you in a fresh diaper," she said cheerful.**

** The rest of the day wasn't so cheerful or happy, however, when she noticed Alex wasn't waking up.**

_Cry._

* * *

"Now that everyone is reacquainted with Rashel…" Thierry started, staring at the awkward bunch of Daybreakers, including his own soulmate, hugging the reawakened Rashel in a messy cluster. "We should begin this meeting."

Some of them actually _groaned_ as they detached themselves from the vampire hunter to take their seats.

Rashel went to her usual spot on the very large couch between Quinn, who had been keeping a watchful eye on her ever since she left the room, and Keller, who had also been keeping a close eye on her. Although, she did see Quinn and Keller glare at each other for a moment, which made her question if Quinn forgot to mention something that had happened while she was "away".

Thierry explained with a stoic expression. Not necessarily cold, but was urgent. "Blaise Harman had given us information yesterday about a mysterious group of mixed species coming to her grandmother's shop for belladonna."

Everyone was quiet. Gillian and some of the vampires in the room looked either surprised or tensed to hear this.

Quinn was one of the tensed people, and this made him glance at Rashel almost worried about her even though nothing was wrong.

Although, there were some like poor David and Maggie were confused on what the hell belladonna was and why the hell this was so God damn important.

Rashel met Quinn's eyes and asked through their link.

_Is it a… person?_ her aura warning him that she'd punch him if he laughed.

But Quinn didn't think anything was funny right now_. It's a powerful ingredient witches can use for bio spells. They don't use it anymore though, because it is mainly for forbidden magic so they figured why bother having it at all._

Thierry was still calm as he continued to speak before the seventeen young adults, plus Lupe and Nilsson. "Since some don't know, belladonna is the name for highly toxic berries and its plant for forbidden spells and was used by the witches for causing mass hallucination and destruction of the mind as biological warfare during the Night Wars from over half a century ago. It's strong enough to affect anyone no matter the species. The witches developed belladonna spells specifically for the vampires."

The Night Wars… Rashel hadn't been there for it but she heard it had been bloody. Vampires, witches, werewolves, and shapeshifters had all been fighting with one another, and plenty of Lancers had been caught in the crossfire.

"Belladonna's named after the witch that created the spells, but over time witches have given it nicknames like Deadly Nightshade, Death's Herb, and Devil's Cherries. They're even only picked on Halloween," Thea added, but more intrigued than stressed. Yes, she knew this could be drastic but she wanted to know what someone could actually do with the stuff.

"Did Blaise _give_ them the belladonna?" James asked, also one of the tensed vampires.

Thierry nodded with a frown so thin, only Hannah could see it.

"If this berry plant is such a big problem, why did Blaise give it to them?" Mary-Lynnette asked.

"No ingredient is illegal by the Night World, just the spells…" Delos answered.

Hannah, being the more sweet and innocent girl, had said nothing but did not hide that she was afraid for all the people that could be hurt by this.

Thea spoke with determination forcing every word. "What else did they buy? Did Blaise say?"

Thierry nodded.

"She said they bought things like calamus, the milk of thistle, and black candles."

"Well they're obviously after something to use thistle milk…" Gillian thought aloud. David turned to her and probably asked about it through their link.

Thea nodded. "Thistle milk is known for making snakes crazy with rage, and calamus is also used to bind dark spells hence its poisonous root."

"The mission will be for Thea, Jez, Ash, Galen and Poppy. You will be going out and capturing the targets and bring them back to one of the headquarters for Thea to put together what is happening. We have to see if they were hired by the council. Gillian, Keller, and James are the backups in case trouble leaves one of you unable to continue."

"What information do we have to go on if we're going to find these guys?" Jez asked, fiddling with her knife, pumped for some action.

"Blaise had been able to accurately infer that the leader was a witch named Ishmael that is also called Roman."

"Okay," Galen mumbled to himself, committing the information to memory.

"There was another witch called Hemlock, a vampress called Abby, and a human that Blaise believed to be soulmate to the vampire called Gabriel."

That's an odd combination of renegades, Rashel thought. Usually rouge packs only stayed to one species.

"Blaise also mentioned there being a possible fifth accomplice called Lainey. Find him or her as well. All we have on them is their names, so you might have to go ask Blaise about them for more possible clues. This meeting is now adjourned."

Thierry ended the conference and everybody either left to go back to their room (those who weren't put on the mission), went to Thea's workshop to plan their search strategy (those on the mission), or went to the training room to prepare (those who were made backups).

Rashel and Quinn, however, did not leave immediately. They processed that last name for a second and instead stayed behind, waiting for everyone besides Thierry and Hannah to leave. It was awkward at first, not knowing where to start explaining, but Hannah left knowing this was a private matter most likely, though not before giving Rashel another hug and verbally expressing her relief that she was awake and well.

There was no simple way to explain how Rashel knew about this mysterious Lain, so she just told Thierry the story of when she walk in a world of blackness and muck and how she met this figure, what this figure said, and that she was Lain.

When the story was over, Thierry was silently pondering on what this could mean and how the belladonna and Rashel's illness had obviously been connected. Lain was the medium, they now knew, but how was she tied to Rashel and these rogues? Then, a simple answer became the only option.

"Lupe. Nilsson," he called with both his voice and mind, and soon his two more favored agents had entered the room.

"Yes, Lord Thierry?" they greeted simultaneously.

"I want you to research the person of Lain and Rashel and see if an association can be made between them. I want to have the story within a few hours," he commanded. They bowed their heads slightly and left to work. Quinn was about to excuse himself and his soulmate, but Thierry turned to both of them with an actually very sweet smile and joyful eyes.

"Quinn, you should escort Rashel back to your room. It's best she rest for now after all the tribulations of the past few days. When the information is ready, I will send for you two and Keller and Galen."

Why Keller and Galen? Rashel thought.

* * *

**Something wasn't right today, Rowan knew. She sipped her tea in the living room of her aged house with caution because to her, this difference in air indicated danger. Was it Night World coming for her and her sisters? If it was she'd have to grit her teeth and find a way to protect them and Mark. **

**Though she'd never admit it, Ash was a decent brother growing up when it came to protecting them, so she felt she'd have to take on his shoes if she was going to be a good big sister. **

**But I don't have the kind of power Ash does… Rowan wondered in her thoughts, disappointed at herself.**

** Unfortunately, something hit her where she could never have expected or even blocked.**

** Jade ran down the stairs with Tiggy following. The girl was screaming at the top of her lungs, "Rowan, something's really wrong with Kestrel! She fainted! Is she dead?"**

_Scream._

* * *

"We have plenty of information now Lord Thierry," Lupe said to the crowd of just Rashel, Keller, their soulmates, and the Daybreak Leader. "With your permission, I can tell everyone here a story."

Thierry nodded.

The group was in one of the smaller, secluded conference rooms of the Daybreaker mansion. All that was there was a large computer monitor posing as a TV, a desk and keyboard for Nilsson to display information, and a large couch for the audience. There was no windows and the walls were painted black.

"First," Lupe began. Two pictures of black and white documents were shown on the monitor. "These are screenshots of copies of the birth certificates issued for Miss Rashel and Miss Keller on December 18th, almost 18 years ago. Notice the last names given to them and of the parents.

"Of Miss Rashel, Miss Raksha, Melisande, and her husband, Forest, they all bear the name Lyon."

Thierry and Galen eyed the screen with peculiarity. This was strange but…

Galen felt Keller reach for his hand and clench tightly; he met her grip with the same amount of force. He knew this entire thing was extremely uncomfortable for her. She never had the slightest clue of where she was from except for a hurtful note, and now this werewolf was saying she could tell her the whole story in all its horrible details.

Keller didn't want to hear this—and neither did Galen.

He was supposed to be the gentle one of the four people but he hated Keller and Rashel's parents the most; even more than Keller. They both hurt her in worst ways a parent could treat a child, let alone a baby girl that needed support more than anything. He'd never forgive either Melisande or her soulmate, but if this would give Keller some closure, he'd endure, ready to hold her if she needed it.

"The Lyon family is a shapeshifter clan that has since went underground almost two decades ago," Lupe said so Keller, Rashel and Quinn could hear. "All that's left is their Crone and her husband. All six of her children have vanished."

"Now that is where your shapeshifter blood comes from," Lupe added pointing at the twins.

"If we look into Melisande's past, we'll find her maiden name was Romà. But there was a point in time when she changed her name and a daughter's name to Jordan."

Quinn glanced at his soulmate to see how she was handling this so far. Rashel was the most immersed in this, he found. Her whole life was practically a lie, so it was understandable that she wanted to know as much as she can. She's tough, he thought smiling. He was proud.

"I can tell that story right now before getting to Lain, Lord Thierry."

Thierry nodded. "Yes, please explain."

Lupe took a deep breathe. "The basics of what happened between Forest Lyon and Melisande Romà are unclear, but we can hypothesize that when Miss Keller and Miss Rashel were conceived, Forest Lyon and his five siblings vanished to hide from Night World. So it is apparent that Miss Rashel and Miss Keller have some aunts and uncles that they were unaware of from their shapeshifter family.

"As for the Romà family, Night World found out they were involved in a half-breeding because Miss Keller and her sister were born in a hospital. With human panic of a shapeshifter in her half form, it was obvious to everyone.

"The High Council had issued an order and personally oversaw the mission for the extermination of the Romà family. Nearly all have been wiped out. Many were burned alive in house fires or had been slain and left in alleys.

"Aside from Miss Rashel and Miss Keller, we could only confirm the existence of eight Romàs left. They would all be cousins. That is how Rashel and Keller are connected to Lain. Her name is Lainey Romà."

* * *

**Clair Goddard was moping on her way to the house from the bus stop. She'd just failed a test and it was so damn hot today; she didn't want to walk in the sun all alone. People had drove past her in cars with air conditioning and friends, which, strangely, made her miss Jez. It was weird mainly because on no level did Clair and Jez interact like friends, even when they didn't hate each other. **

** For a while, she reverted back to sulking about the test, but then about the sun. It was so damn hot, she must have been getting dehydrated, because she felt faint and a sharp pain in her head. She quickened her pace, trying to make it home. Hurry, hurry…**

**She never made though, and instead fell unconscious on the sidewalk.**

_Fall._

* * *

_"Patient Number 861195, Lainey Rom__à."_

Nilsson had pulled up old footage of a therapy session between Lain and her shrink at the Cross View Mental Institution. The group of five watched a young girl with long hair curtaining her face told the story of "the baby girl in the box".

Galen glanced at Keller feeling… rage. A lot of seething, scorching rage. He was so angry her father had left her there in the cold to freeze to death—if he ever met the guy, he'd probably lose his mind. His bestial instincts were telling to go find the bastard immediately and avenge his mate. Keller flinched when Lain constantly emphasized the cold and she pressed herself into Galen's side, to which he wrapped a protective arm around her. She comes first, he thought.

Quinn, on the other hand, had a different situation with Rashel. Her gaze was weak, like the world was hopeless. She didn't know what to think about the man who left her and her mother with Night World looking for them and left her sister to die. She was once a little girl who grieved at the thought of her "dead" father, but now what? The confusion was eating her inside; something Quinn would have to handle when he got a chance. But if there was one thing he was sure about, Quinn was going to kick Rashel's father ass if he ever met him.

After the group finished the footage, Nilsson pulled up various credit card bills on the monitor.

"These bills belong to another Romà by the name of Minerva, but it seems this is all there is to trace of her. All she buys is food at random markets, and there is no picture or other records to speak of."

"We also have hospital records for other Romàs: Jerusalem, Leonardo, Dante, and Ishmael. All from different destinations."

"What happened to them?" Quinn asked.

Nilsson typed at the keypad and the bills had become said hospital records; Lupe pointed to each while she explained. "Jerusalem had been violently beaten in an animal attack at age 11, but made a full recovery. He is now age 16.

"Leonardo was rescued from a house fire at age 7; he had no injury, but his sisters and father had burned alive. The same thing happened again when he was 12 which he escaped but took his foster family. Now age 19.

"Dante had several broken bones and fractures after a hit-and-run just a month ago. She's still in the hospital recovering. The driver was never found. Age 18.

"Ishmael was found in an alley with his throat torn at age 12. The only reason he didn't bleed out was because rain from that night made the ground so cold, it had put him in the deep stages of hypothermia, thus slowing his blood flow."

So nearly freezing to death saved his life, Rashel thought solemn.

"He was never discharged because he disappeared from his room later that night. No one can confirm where he is. He should now be aged to early 15.

"The rest of the Romàs can be tracked in the school district they are enrolled to. I'm afraid that is all we could find. Shall Nilsson and I continue researching, Lord Thierry?"

"That won't be necessary. I will continue the research myself. You did very well and are excused for the day."

* * *

**Phillip North collapsed on his bed searching his bare room for something to support him. He had to get up and get to his mom or step-dad for some help. Something was horribly wrong with him; he couldn't **_**breathe**_** and his vision was dimmed dramatically. No matter how loud his mind screamed at his arms to move, they were just too heavy and stiff. **

** He yelled once out of pain (he didn't know it was the name of his "deceased" sister).**

** Soon he felt like his world was fading away, like what he always guessed dying would feel like: painful and dark. The last thing he saw was his mother and Cliff barging into his room. **

**His mom was crying. "Not both of them!" she pleaded to no one. "Not him too!"**

_Sleep._

* * *

**Blaise Harman closed the shop for the night and ate her dinner, but she didn't leave the store. Instead, she ate her simple sandwich at the front counter. She looked a bit peeved, maybe noticing that she practically lived at that very spot. It was her favorite place to be though, so it should have been fine, but there was just this ominous feeling that something was surely imminent. **

**What was coming for her?**

** She kept an antique dagger with lovely red gems on the handle close tin her reach since she trusted that her abilities as a Harman witch were warning her of something. This weapon was specially crafted by her Grandmother Harman, for her younger days when the world was a bit more cruel during the Night Wars. With this, Blaise felt that she would be safe, though, she was still bit uneasy. Blaise was a powerful spell-type witch, but horrible in combat. That whole Orange Fire thing wasn't something she could say she was savvy with.**

** When she finished the food, she heard the bell above the door ring, signaling that someone had entered. Blaise instantly grabbed the dagger and glared toward the door.**

** "Can't you read the sign? We're closed!" she yelled, then paused with her breath hitched in her lungs. No one was there. **

** She tightened her grip on the weapon's handle and looked around the small condensed store without lanes, just two walls and some tables with magical items. Then she leaned in her chair to peak in the backroom. Once she looked away the bell rang three more times, saying more people had entered. Blaise jerk her head around to see two familiar figures standing by the counter. **

** Blaise hopped out of her seat with the dagger, but bumped into two more figures that had been behind her. Soon she was held down on the wooden floor by the figures from behind while the first two approached. One had bent down and picked up Grandma Harman's dagger, toying with it to show his ultimate disrespect. Blaise recognized him as Ishmael and the other standing assailant was Abby, so she guessed that it was Hemlock and Gabriel that were tying her up right now. **

** Ishmael was smiling with arrogance, like he'd just outsmarted the world. **

** "He says that you should feel special," Abby started, grinning with her own delight. The vampress had power and was trying sound professional in it. Power didn't come easy to a rouge vampire after all. "You will be the only hostage to be awake and present for the show."**

_It's all over now._

* * *

A.N.) Sorry everyone, my internet was down for over a few weeks. BUT, I wasn't slacking! I have two one-shots almost finished as I update this.

Also, I'm starting school again, so things might get slow, but I will try my best.

Anyways, please tell me your thoughts. ^_^ And have a good school year everyone! :D


End file.
